


Run Rodney

by McParrot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McParrot/pseuds/McParrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clothes still mostly on, up against a wall<br/>Kink: Frottage</p>
<p>Fandom - any<br/>Pairing - any</p>
<p>Lucky you. You get SGA and John and Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Rodney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sep_prudence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sep_prudence).



> I promised not to write fanfic until I'd finished work on the original novel, but sometimes I relapse. Because sometimes the image of two boys, desperate and sweaty just won't leave your head unless you write it down :)

A typical day in Atlantis. Situation normal, all fucked up.

  
“Rodney!”

  
“Sheppard”

  
“It’s getting awfully hot in here.” John glanced anxiously back over his shoulder at the device which was glowing an ominous red, putting out heat like a furnace, and then back to where Rodney’s backside protruded from a panel in the wall.

“I know,” Rodney hissed. “You know if you hadn’t just had to touch the button…”

  
Okay, if Rodney could still mention that, then it meant he wasn’t completely panicked, yet. John needed to up the anti if he wanted Rodney working at his peak and while the view of Rodney’s butt was alluring John was getting more than a little bit concerned about the possible outcome of staying in this room. The back of his neck was starting to scorch. “Rodney hurry it up. Who knows what radiation that thing’s throwing out? We could be frying from the inside right now.”

  
“You think?” Rodney jerked and knocked his head on something. “Ow.” He tried to scuttle further into the wall space. “Hey, get over here and stand behind me. Protect my testicles. I need to be able to pass on my brilliance to the next generation.”

  
John nearly choked, but before he could get out a reply there was a graunching noise in the wall. “That’s it,” Rodney yelled, triumphantly, scuttling backwards and standing. John grabbed for his hand as the door swung open. “Run,” he yelled.

  
They ran, hell for leather through empty corridors in a far off, unexplored corner of the city. “How big a bang is that thing going to make?” John shouted, pulling Rodney with him around corners, further and further away for the overheating, about to explode, Ancient device. “Keep going. Keep going.”

  
“I don’t know,” Rodney shouted back. He wasn’t really having any trouble keeping up but John wasn’t taking any chances.

  
“Transporter?”

  
“What? Hell no. What if it blows up and fries its systems, right in the moment it’s transporting us? We’d be scattered atoms.”

  
Then far off there was a boom. For a moment there was a breathless pause, then the walls shook, a wave of heat and sound roared at them and they found themselves tumbled off their feet and flying down the corridor. A second shock wave followed the first and John plastered himself across Rodney, his heart thumping, waiting, terrified for the building to fail and fall on them, for a fireball to engulf them, for the floor to collapse and drop them into the sea so far below, for… Rodney to shove him and elbow him in the ribs. “Ooof. Get off me you maniac.”

  
Cautiously John rolled off. “Rodney. Are you hurt? Are you alright?”

  
Rodney grunted and pushed himself up. “Other than being smothered by your surprisingly dense heavy body, I seem to be okay. You?”

  
John got to his feet and gave Rodney a hand up. “Actually,” he ran a quick inventory of his body. “I seem to be okay too.” He grinned at Rodney, suddenly high on adrenaline and a good escape. He bounced on his toes. “Lucky I guess.”

  
“Lucky? Lucky?” Rodney glared at him. “We just blew up half a city pier. How is that lucky?” but the glare morphed into that beloved crooked smile.

  
“Oh Rodney.” John’s chest was tight with fondness for his lover. Grabbing his shoulders he shoved him back against the wall and kissed him.

Rodney’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. “John.”

  
John was instantly hard. From the way Rodney’s hips jerked into his, so was he. So John kissed him some more, pouring all his love and his relief at their lucky escape into his kiss as he reached for the fastenings of Rodney’s pants. Rodney groaned and moved a little to allow him access. John rutted up against Rodney’s thigh, getting friction against his own cock as he worked to free Rodney’s. “Please,” he whispered against Rodney’s mouth. “Rodney please.” He didn’t know what he was asking for but Rodney always knew exactly what John needed.

  
“Yes,” Rodney moaned back, hands working into the back of John’s pants, big palms resting hot on his buttocks, finger working down into his crack. John’s cock was painfully hard in his pants.

  
John gasped and broke away, releasing Rodney and working frantically to get his own pants undone. With a sigh of relief he managed it, letting his cock spring free as he shoved pants and underwear down his thighs then grabbed for Rodney’s and did the same.

  
Voices in his head were singing a halleluiah chorus of lust… Or maybe not. Suddenly the sounds made sense. “… Sheppard, Dr McKay, if you can hear us, we’re coming. Hold on. There’s a team on the way. They’re nearly at your position. They’ll be with you in a few minutes. Just stay put and hold on. A team is on the way.”

  
“Shit.”

  
In a panic John got a hand up to his radio and broke into the call. “Lorne. Stand down. It’s okay. Stand down. We’re okay.”

  
Rodney’s hands never left his ass and his finger kept working down. John bit back a moan.

  
“Colonel. Is that you? What’s happening? Are you hurt? When you didn’t answer we thought the worst. Should have known you two are hard to kill.”

  
“Yes it’s me. We’re fine. We got out of the room before it blew. Sorry, the blast must have knocked out our radios for a bit. We don’t need a team.”

  
A whine nearly escaped John’s throat when without warning Rodney’s finger pushed into his ass. His hips shot forward involuntarily. Then the finger tweaked.

  
“Are you sure you’re all right sir?” Lorne asked. “You sound breathless.”

“We had to run. To get away from the blast. Still catching our breath.”

  
“What happened out there? The sensors show a pretty big explosion?”

  
John grabbed Rodney’s arse and brought them back together, their cock’s hot and leaking, pressed up against each other, hot against their bellies. “We don’t really know.” He thrust up against Rodney and slapped a hand over his mouth before he could let out a moan. “Don’t send anyone else, just in case it’s still dangerous. We’re on our way back there now. Going to do, uh… do a damage assessment and diagnostic.” God Rodney’s cock felt good against his. “Hold… Hold off doing anything until you hear from us again.” John was quite proud with how coherent he sounded.

  
“Rodney,” Zelenka broke in, “What did you do? I told you that device was unstable and that you needed to reroute the Y circuits before you attempted to swap out the crystals.”

  
“Yes, well,” Rodney gasped. John reached his hand between their bodies and ran his thumb across the top of Rodney’s cock. Rodney gave a full body shudder. His face went purple. “That is not what caused the explosion.” Rodney’s voice was strangely high pitched. Pay back was a bitch, John thought happily. The tip of Rodney’s finger was still in his arse and he pressed down against it. Rodney babbled on.

  
“Look yes,” Rodney nearly shouted, suddenly pushing John away. “I’m sure it is really fun for you to be playing the blame game. I am going to go back to the scene of my near death and try and work out exactly what did go wrong. When I find out I’ll inform you. Don’t call me again.” He keyed off and flung the earpiece across the floor.

  
“Ah yes,” John told the control room. “What he said. Ah. Oooo…. Damage assessment. We may be some time. We’ll call you.” He flung his earpiece after Rodney’s and went for Rodney’s throat, shoving his shirt front out of the way and biting hungrily at the soft spot beside his collarbone.

  
“John. Jesus.” Rodney grabbed for him, pulling their hips back together and thrusting against him. The sweet pressure between them was divine.

  
“They know,” Rodney moaned.

  
John sucked and nipped, his hips rolling, sliding his cock along the full length of Rodney’s as Rodney rolled his hips back. “No they don’t. How could they?” He’d forgotten how good it felt, just pressing up against Rodney, cock to cock. “Jesus Rodney. What you do to me…” John thought of Rodney’s ass poking out from the wall panel earlier, round and sweet. Rodney’s cock, thick and blunt and perfect, rubbing up against his own. His arousal was climbing, building tight and hot in his spine and pelvis. God he loved this man. “You’re so clever… saved the day…” He thrust harder.

  
“I am clever aren’t I?” Rodney was working a finger down the crack of John’s ass again, finding his hole, pressing in. “Jesus John. You too.”

  
John jerked, he was close to a complete sensual overload. He was not going to last. He pressed back against the finger, forward into the warm cavity between their bodies. It was too good. Too much… not enough. “Rodney. God, Rodney… need… Gunna…”

  
“Yeah. Me too.” Finger still in John’s ass, Rodney got his other hand between them, wrapped around both their cocks and squeezed.

  
“Fuck.” John jerked forward, thrusting into Rodney’s hand, felt the head of his cock slide against Rodney’s so slick and hot and perfect. Heat pooled in his core and his whole body spasmed, shooting his load into Rodney’s hand, against Rodney’s cock, across their bellies as he cried wordlessly into Rodney’s neck.

  
“Jesus, John,” Rodney shouted and his cock pulsed against John’s, hot cum mixing together and only the wall holding them up as their bodies shook.

 

Back in the control room Richard Woolsey surveyed Chuck and Lorne who were exchanging smirks. Lorne turned to go. “I’d best go put a team of engineers together for when Sheppard gives the all clear. I’m guessing I’ll have a bit of time.”

  
Radek Zelenka giggled.

  
Woolsey ran the conversation with Sheppard and McKay back through his mind and suddenly he got it. “They’re having sex aren’t they?”

  
The others exchanged a look. Lorne shrugged. “You get used to it.”


End file.
